


Ache

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A moment of the night Noctis returned.





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “a kiss on a falling tear” prompt on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/176075204220/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

This is the only thing that keeps him going: not so much the sex as _Ignis_ , seeing Ignis again after what feels like an eternity without and finally having Ignis in his arms. It’s strange to _feel_ again, to be _physical_ with someone, but Noctis craves it like nothing else. He _needs_ this. He sinks into the welcoming heat of Ignis’ body and descends over Ignis’ chest, dragging a wet line of kisses all along his shoulders. Ignis shivers, though it isn’t cold. It feels stuffy in the little trailer. The battered cot can’t be nearly as comfortable as the Citadel bed they use to sneak off to. But it’s probably better than camping. Noctis already misses camping. He misses goading his shield and his best friend out of the tent so he could have a few minutes alone with his advisor, so he could pull Ignis up against him and make out like the teenager lovers they once were.

This is so different, but it’s still precious. The world is dark and terrifying and the worst Noctis has ever seen, but _Ignis_ still feels _right_. Ignis’ knees cling to his sides, lean legs wrapped around his back. Ignis’ long fingers run up into his hair, almost reverent in their touch. Ignis is panting so hard already, even though they’ve just started, and Noctis is being as gentle as he can. He wants Ignis _so much_. But the reunion’s devastated what’s left of his heart, and he doesn’t have the energy to go anything but slow. Ignis deserves it gentle anyway. Ignis clutches at Noctis like he wouldn’t change a thing. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Noctis whispers, trailing kisses up the jagged cuts of Ignis’ scars. Ignis shudders beneath him, channel trembling all around his girth, and Noctis pauses to moan. Ignis is just as tight, just as hot as he remembers. He buries his face in the side of Ignis’ and mutters, “You feel _so good_...”

A choked noise pierces the quiet air. Noctis is grinding in too slowly to even make the cot groan. He kisses Ignis’ jaw and feels something wet slide over him. When he lifts up to look, he finds tears in the corners of Ignis’ milky eyes. The dull light of Hammerhead filters through the half-covered windows: enough to make out the glint of one long tear-track. Noctis thumbs it away, but another one falls.

That one, Noctis kisses. Ignis rasps, sounding heart-wrenchingly _broken_ , “You can’t possibly know how much I’ve missed you.”

Noctis does know. He understands, and it kills him to think about. It was torture, being stuck inside the Crystal, knowing everyone was going on without him, but when he sees what they’ve all survived, he thinks he got it easy. He wants to say that Ignis was never _alone_ , but he knows that Ignis loves him more than the others could ever account for. Ignis’ face screws up in pain, but he licks his lips and presses his forehead against Noctis’, clenching around Noctis’ cock. Noctis knows that Ignis needs this as much as he does. 

Noctis murmurs, “I’m here now.” He thinks Ignis knows the truth—that that won’t last—that this is just another prelude before the real storm. But Noctis can’t bear to say that now. Ignis wraps both arms around his back and pulls him crushing close. Ignis clings desperately to him. Of all the devastation Noctis has seen, nothing stabs at him the way that seeing Ignis hurt does.

He’s too choked up to say the three words that he’s feeling. Ignis already knows them anyway. They’ve said it in every way, every emotion, every configuration over all the years, and they both know it never changed. Noctis spreads his palm over Ignis’ cheek and pushes Ignis just far enough away from him to readjust and seal their lips together. He tries to forget everything else. He just needs to _feel_ Ignis and be as close to him as possible. Then Noctis kisses Ignis more and tries to make the night last as long as he possibly can.


End file.
